Bully: Scholarship Edition (2008)
Bully: Scholarship Edition is a remastered version of Bully. It was released in North America for the Nintendo Wii and Xbox 360 on March 4, 2008. Voices *Jimmy Hopkins: Gerry Rosenthal *Gary Smith: Peter Vack (Footage) *Pete Kowalski: Matt Bush (Footage) *Derby Harrington: John LaVelle (Footage) *Johnny Vincent: Rocco Rosanio (Footage) *Russell Northrop: Cody Melton (Footage) *Earnest: Jesse Tendler (Footage) *Algie: Brett Tabisel (Footage) *Lola: Phoebe Strole (Footage) *Beatrice: Caitlin Greer (Footage) *Mandy: Elena Franklin (Footage) *Zoe: Molly Fox (Footage) *Melvin: Charlie Saxton (Footage) *Pinky: Kaiji Matiss (Footage) *Tad: Baron Vaughn (Footage) *Clint (AKA Henry): Justin Mortelliti (Footage) *Dr. Crabblesnitch: Ralph Grunderman (Footage) *Dr. Slawter: Kurt Rhodes (Footage) *Mr. Hattrick: Charles Turner (Footage) *Mr. Galloway: Robert Stanton (Footage) *Mr. Burton: Michael Boyle (Footage) *Dr. Watts: Jarel Davidow (Footage) *Miss Danvers: Lori Funk (Footage) *Edna: Kathy Rossetter (Footage) *Hobo: Angus Hepburn (Footage) *Ms. Philips: Blair Ross (Footage) *Brandy: Emire Lena (Footage) *Chad: Brandon Gill (Footage) *Ricky: TJ Del Reno (Footage) *Damon: Ben Curtis (Footage) *Thad: Kevin Cahoon (Footage) *Bo: Jason Fuchs (Footage) *Casey: Dimitri Michann (Footage) *Peanut: Joe Aro (Footage) *Tobias Mason: Dennis Ostermaier (Footage) *Edgar Munsen: Jan Milewicz (Footage) *Norton: Adam Chandler-Berat (Footage) *Davis: Geoff Wigdor (Footage) *Gord: Andrew Gehling (Footage) *Bif Taylor: Andrew Rannells (Footage) *Juri: Lloyd Floyd (Footage) *Constantinos & Mascot: Mathew Standelman (Footage) *Parker: Cory Anker (Footage) *Ted Thompson: Alex Cendese (Footage) *Zack Owens: Adam Sietz (Footage) *Karen: Cai Oglesby *Hal: Leonard Spinelli (Footage) *Cornelius: Chaz Stevens (Footage) *Mr. Wiggins: Gary Yudman (Footage) *Bethany Jones: Lane Keough (Footage) *Sheldon: John Magaro (Footage) *Melody: Shannon Amabile (Footage) *Ivan: Cohile Brocato (Footage) *Dan: Matt Sauerhoff (Footage) *Mrs. Peabody: Flo Salant (Footage) *Mr. Luntz: Sean Eden (Footage) *Mrs. McRae: Susan Blommaert (Footage) *Gurney: Dave Isaacs (Footage) *Mrs. Carvin: Patricia Kilgoriff (Footage) *Kirby: Chris Kromer (Footage) *Officer Monson: Mike Plant (Footage) *Trent: Jaime McAdams (Footage) *Tom: Conor Paolo (Footage) *Edward: Ryan King (Footage) *Gloria: Lea Oster (Footage) *Lance: Dylan Schneider (Footage) *Bryce: Ben Levin (Footage) *Denny: Vincent Lombardi (Footage) *Troy: Evan Weinstein (Footage) *Christy: Maine Andrews (Footage) *Maria Theresa: Kanika Looby (Footage) *Donald: Jimmy Walsh (Footage) *Ms. Isaacs: Tiffany Little-Canfield (Footage) *Karl Branting: Wilhelm Lewis (Footage) *Pedro: Daniel Tay (Footage) *Fatty: Ryan Cotler (Footage) *Neil: Jesse Lenat (Footage) *Mrs. Lisburn: Dody Goodman (Footage) *Eunice: Cody Rose (Footage) *Omar Romero: James Kennedy (Footage) *Miss Abby: Stephanie Hepburn (Footage) *Mihailovich: Gregory Korostishevsky (Footage) *Ray: John Walker (Footage) *Bucky: Tim Wersan (Footage) *Luis: Adam Scarimbolo (Footage) *Betty: Saetha Ebans (Footage) *Mr. Moriatti: Vincenzo Sansviero (Footage) *Mr. Doolin: Howard Ross (Footage) *Mr. Smith: Tom Mardirosian (Footage) *Mr. Huntington: David White (Footage) *Fenwick: Robert Whaley (Footage) *Mr. Gordon: Todd Susman (Footage) *Nate: Sean Morgan (Footage) *Mr. Bubas: Tony Call (Footage) *Trevor: Adam Serwer (Footage) *Handy: Paul Diomede (Footage) *Mom: Geneva Carr (Footage) *Stepfather: Michael Cullen (Footage) *Mr. Johnson: Todd Pistone (Footage) *Bob: Tom Vergow (Footage) *Theo: Scott Smith (Footage) *Mr. Carmichael: Douglas Keeve (Footage) *O'Rourke: Tom Zurhellen (Footage) *Paris: Gaylord Rice (Footage) *Dr. Bambillo: Bryan Doerries (Footage) *Krakauer: Walter Mueller (Footage) *Officer Ivanovich: Ron Reeve (Footage) *Officer Morrison: James Norton (Footage) *Mr. Buckingham: Michael Bower (Footage) *Mr. Salvatore: Steve Carlesi (Footage) *Angie: Sue Jean Kim (Footage) *Mr. Oh: Andrew Pang (Footage) *Crystal: Mikki (Footage) *Officer Williams: Chad Coleman (Footage) *Wade: Matt Monroe (Footage) *Nicky Charles: Roderick Covington (Footage) *Lefty: Louie Torrellas (Footage) *Delilah & Jezebel: Madena Parwana *Otto Tyler: Ian Stynes (Footage) *Freeley: Anthony Macbain (Footage) *Hector: Jay Capozello (Footage) *Duncan: Adam Tetzloff (Footage) *Lucky: Mike Nathan (Footage) *Vance: William DeVizia (Footage) *Ms. Rushinski: Franceska Clemens (Footage) *Justin: Jaesun Celebre (Footage) *Stan: Jon Young (Footage) *Mr. Castillo: Marc Rodriguez (Footage) *Chuck: Anthony Litton (Footage) *Miss Kopke: Kerry Shaw (Footage) *Mr. Ramirez: Gregory Johnson (Footage) *Mr. Svenson: Pete Adler (Footage) *Dorsey: Anthony Carvalho (Footage) *Leon: Lance Williams (Footage) *Max: Lenny Grossi (Footage) *Mr. Sullivan: Sanford Santacroce (Footage) *Alfred: Andy Hanley (Footage) *Gregory: Rob Karol (Footage) *Asylum PA & Inmate: Kerry Shaw (Footage) *Asylum Inmate: Anthony Litton (Footage) *Asylum Inmate: Franceska Clemens (Footage) *Asylum Inmate: Ian Stynes (Footage) *Asylum Inmate: Jaesun Celebre (Footage) *Asylum Inmate: William DeVizia (Footage) *Rudy (Bum Santa): Michael Pemberton *Fake Santa: Sean Flaherty *Miss Peters: Saidah Ekulona *Elf 1: Vince Parker *Elf 2: Rita Liberator *Generic Mom: Mary Palumbo *Generic Boy: Doug Feder *Generic Girl: Franceska Clemens *Christmas Kid: Jonathon Bick *Christmas Kid: Kate Maclean *Christmas Kid: Owen Bick *Christmas Kid: Stacey-Lee Meloche *Christmas Kid: Taylor Brown *Christmas Parent: Dan Van Zant *Christmas Parent: Lisa Olsen *Christmas Parent: Matthew Flewelling *Christmas Parent: Norm "Tubbz" Brown *Christmas Parent: Rob Nelson *Elf: Dan Van Zant *Elf: Jonathan Hodge *Elf: Kevin Freitas *Elf: Norm Brown *Elf: Rob Nelson *Crowd: Marissa Palumbo *Crowd: Ayana Osada *Crowd: Jaesun Celebre *Crowd: Eli Weissman *Crowd: Franceska Clemens *Crowd: John Zurhellen Category:Video Games Category:2008 Video Games